The present invention relates to multi-directional single actuator switch assemblies of the type in which movement of the actuator in any one of a plurality of directions actuates plural sets of switch contacts for multiple switching functions. Switches of this type are often employed in driver operated control switches for vehicle applications where it is desired to provide remote actuation by the vehicle driver of electric servoactuators for performing various accessory functions on the vehicle. In particular, it has been popular in recent times to provide multi-directionally actuated controls for remote electrically motor driven adjustment of door mounted rearview mirrors. In such automotive rearview mirror control of applications, it has been found desirable to provide a single lever actuator for bi-directional adjustment of the mirrors, with a commonly disposed selector for enabling the driver to choose between the lefthand and righthand door mirrors for adjustment. Common disposition of the left/right mirror selector and the bi-directional adjustment actuator has been found to be desirable because it enables the driver to tactically locate the mirror adjustment controls for added convenience.
In order to provide bi-directional mirror adjustment in a single actuator, it has been found necessary to provide four discrete modes of movement of the single actuator for up, down, left and right mirror adjustment. It is known to provide for mirror adjustment with such a single actuator by employing a single lever or stick type actuator. However, this arrangement has required a separate location of the actuator for mode selection as between the left or right side door mirrors. Separate switch arrangements of this type have proven to be undesirable from a convenience view point and also have made tactile identification more difficult. Therefor, it has been desired to provide a remote mirror selector and actuator having the left/right mode selector centrally located and surrounded by a touch frame or bar which provided the desired direction of mirror adjustment upon touching the bar in the selected quadrant. In providing this latter type of actuator arrangement, the touch frame or bar is required to actuate separate switches upon movement in any one of the selected quadrants in order to provide the appropriate energization of the mirror adjustment motors. Upon movement of the touch bar or frame in the opposite quadrant, opposite movement of the mirror about the same axis is obtained.
Heretofore, remotely actuated switches for control of mirror adjustment servomotors have employed snap-acting switches for the purpose of preventing arcing and ensuring longer electrical contact life. However, where it is required to actuate a pair of such snap-acting switches by movement of the actuator in a selected quadrant, the non-simultaneous or sequential audible snapping of the switches has proven to be undesirable from a vehicle occupant standpoint.
Accordingly, it has been desired to find a way or means of providing a remote actuator for plural switches to be employed in remote motorized adjustment of automotive side door mirrors and it has further been desired to provide such switches and to provide a low-cost and compact switch arrangement that is readily discernible tactically and yet provides snap-action to certain of the switches employed therein and yet eliminates the sequential snapping of the switches upon user actuation.